Los amigos almuerzo
by Chamuco Azul
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Brad no regresa con Kara y en su lugar asiste a la boda con Marshall?
1. Boda en Vermont

El silencio en los pasillos del hotel fue roto por las risas tontas de Marshall y Brad. Ya habían olvidado por qué reían pero no dejaban de hacerlo. Abrazados, hombro con hombro, avanzaban dando tropezones en la madrugada para llegar a su habitación. Brad abrió la puerta, antes de entrar se quedaron en silencio, mirándose a los ojos para romper aquel momento con sonoras carajadas.

Marshall había disfrutado tanto de la boda al lado de Brad, que había olvidado todas sus dudas, había olvidado absolutamente todo, sólo se estaba dejando llevar por el momento.

Brad entró primero pero se quedo frente a la puerta para sostenerla, haciéndole un gestó a Marshall para que pasara. Marshall se sonrojó con aquel gesto de caballerosidad y obedeciendo se introdujo en la habitación.

-¿Cómo dormiremos?-Preguntó Marshall mirando la única cama que estaba en la habitación.

-Ya te lo había dicho. Tú dormirás en la cama y yo… no sé… sobre la alfombra- Dijo Brad.

-¡O no Brad!- Objetó Marshall -Mejor al revés-.

-¡No Marshall!- Dijo Brad con firmeza, tomando a Marshall con sus manos y mirándolo a los ojos continuó -No permitiré que duermas en el piso-

Marshall se sonrojo evitando la mirada de Brad.

-La cama es grande. Tal vez podríamos dormir juntos- Sugirió apenado Marshall –Claro sólo si tú quieres-

-Me encantaría- Dijo en un tono seductor Brad.

El silencio se volvió a hacer presente y Marshall sintiéndose incomodo intentó romperlo volviendo a reír, pero esta vez Brad no se unió a él. Brad no lo soltó ni dejó de mirarlo como hambriento.

-Tengo que ir al baño- Dijo nervioso Marshall.

-Si, claro- Dijo Brad pareciendo reaccionar y soltando a Marshall.

Marshall salió corriendo casi asustado refugiándose en el baño. Se hecho agua en la cara esperando. Tal vez había sido el alcohol pero no estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando. Sin embargo no podía resistirse a estar lejos de Brad.

Al salir del baño Marshall se encontró a Brad sentado en la cama, ya no tenía camisa y se estaba quitando el último de sus calcetines. Brad se levantó mostrando su trabajado cuerpo y mirando seductoramente a Marshall empezó a desabrochar su cinturón. Levantándose dejó caer su pantalón mostrando sus ajustados bóxers que revelaban su duro miembro.

-Déjame ayudarte con eso- Dijo Brad acercándose a Marshall y desabrochando los puños de Marshall.

Sin preguntar, continuó a desabotonar uno a uno los botones de la camisa de Marshall y tomándola por los hombros la deslizó para dejarla caer al piso.

-¿Me permites aflojar tu cinturón?- Preguntó Brad.

Marshall sólo pudo mover la cabeza asintiendo. Brad desbrochó el cinturón, sin preguntar tomó el pantalón de Marshall para desbrocharlo y continuar bajando el cierre de este; provocándole una erección con la cercanía con la entrepierna. Brad se agachó a los pies de Marshall para desabrochar las agujetas de sus zapatos y con la ayuda de este retiró los zapatos de sus pies. Posteriormente tomó el pantalón de Marshall por la cintura y lo fue bajando lentamente por sus piernas, dejando al descubierto sus amplios bóxers amarillos.

-¿Listo para dormir?- Preguntó Brad poniéndose de pie frente a Marshall y poniendo delicadamente su mano sobre el hombro de Marshall, provocándole escalofríos con el contacto.

-Oh, Brad sabes creo que debo de dormir en el piso- Dijo Marshall intentando cubrir su erección poniendo disimuladamente sus manos sobre esta.

\- No lo permitiré Marshall- Dijo categóricamente Brad poniendo su otra mano en el hombro de Marshall.

-Sabes Brad… no me siento muy cómodo con esta situación-

-¿Por qué Marshall?-

-Es que creo que estoy sintiendo algo diferente por ti-

-¿A que te refieres por diferente?-

\- Vamos Brad-

-¿Qué?-

-No puedo ser indiferente a todo eso- Dijo Marshall lazando una mirada al cuerpo de Brad -Además me siento tan bien contigo y creo que todo esto está pasando porque extraño a Lily.

-¡Oh!- Dijo decepcionado Brad.

-Sabes Marshall. Creo que yo te estoy viendo diferente también, y ahora que lo dices puede ser porque extraño a Kara- Dijo Brad pensativo sentado en la orilla de la cama. -Yo dormiré en el piso-

-No Brad…- Comenzó a decir Marshall.

-No insistas más- Dijo Brad recostándose en un rincón del piso.

Marshall se quedo mirándolo con pena.

-Brad ven a la cama- Dijo Marshall.

Brad lo volteó a ver aun desde el piso.

-No te dejare dormir ahí- Continuó Marshall metiéndose a la cama.

Brad dudó pero el piso era completamente incomodo así que se levantó para unirse con Marshall.

-Podrías apagar la luz- Dijo Marshall aprovechando que Brad estaba parado.

Brad obedeció. Marshall sólo pudo ver la silueta de Brad desplazarse entre las sombras, escuchar su cuerpo acostándose en la cama y friccionar las sabanas al cubrirse con estas. En la oscura noche los dos miraban el techo. El tiempo pasó y ninguno podía dormir, ni siquiera se atrevían a moverse pensando en lo que sentían realmente el uno por el otro.

-Marshall ¿estás despierto?-Murmuro Brad en medio de la noche.

-No- Contestó Marshall.

De pronto la luz de la mesa de Brad se encendió, este se giró mirando a Marshall.

–No me importan los motivos de porque estamos sintiendo esto– Dijo Brad acercando su rostro al de Marshall. –Sólo sé que no me quiero resistir a esto- Brad se detuvo a un par de centímetros de la boca de Marshall.

Marshall podía sentir el aliento de Brad en su boca. Esperaba que Marshall rompiera la distancia pero el tiempo pasó y Brad no continuó. Así que Marshall ansioso acabo con la distancia que había entre ellos. Brad se unió activamente al beso iniciando una pelea por el dominio, tomando la nuca de Marshall para profundizar el beso. Marshall atacó tomando tímidamente un glúteo de Brad. Brad contraatacó colocándose sobre Marshall justamente entre las piernas de este, provocando que se rindiera dejando que Brad llevara el ritmo del beso. Brad por su parte bajó al cuello de Marshall atacándolo con besos y mordidas. Después arrojó las cobijas lejos y dio un salto al vientre de este, continuando con su ataque. Brad se retiró para tomar el elástico de los bóxers de Marshall y retíralos de su lugar con la ayuda de Marshall levantando su pelvis. Fue entonces que se quedó sorprendido con lo que encontró entre las piernas de Marshall. Se trataba de un miembro increíblemente monstruoso no sólo en lo largo sino también en lo ancho. Brad estaba orgulloso del tamaño de su miembro pero el de Marshall era muy superior.

-Marshall ¿Quien va a… tu sabes? ¿Tú a mí o yo a ti? – Preguntó con nerviosismo Brad.

-Creí que tú a mí. Pero me da igual, como tú quieras-

Brad dudó, por un lado nunca podría disfrutar un miembro de este tamaño pero por otro lado esa cosa descomunal y le podría hacer mucho daño.

-¿Cómo es que Lily pudo con todo esto?-Preguntó Brad.

Marshall lo tomó por los brazos y lo acercó para besarlo apasionadamente.

-No quiero hablar de ella. Mejor ayúdame a olvidarla- Contestó Marshall.

Sin decir palabra alguna Brad se levantó y buscó entre sus cosas su lubricante. Regresó y baño el miembro de Marshall.

-Un momento ¿Por qué traías lubricante contigo? ¿Qué tenías planeado?- Preguntó indignado Marshall.

Brad apenado hizo callar a Marshall tomando su miembro con ambas manos y bombeándolo intensamente esparciendo el lubricante a lo largo de su eje. Marshall sólo pudo cerrar los ojos entregándose al placer que su amigo le daba.

Cuando quedó bien esparcido el lubricante. Brad retiro sus bóxers y se acostó bocabajo en la cama a un lado de Marshall.

-¿Puedes prepararme?- Preguntó Brad entregándole el lubricante a Marshall.

-¡Wow! que lindo trasero tienes- Dijo Marshall dejando a un lado el lubricante y tomando los glúteos de Brad con sus manos, apretándolos, masajeándolos, y estrujándolos.

De pronto un golpe se escuchó. Marshall le había dado una nalgada a Brad.

-¡Oye!- Exclamo indignado Brad.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!- Se disculpó Marshall.

-Puedes hacerlo otra vez si quieres- Dijo Brad.

Marshall no contestó sólo arrojó una lluvia de nalgadas en el trasero de Brad, dejándolo completamente rojo y adolorido. Luego pasó a masajear los glúteos de su amigo. Al poco tiempo Marshall ya estaba intentando introducir un dedo en el apretado orificio de Brad.

\- ¿Ya lo habías hecho alguna vez?- Preguntó Marshall viendo el rostro adolorido de Brad con cada intento de Marshall.

\- ¿Te refieres a que alguien me haya…? no, es la primera vez - Dijo apenado Brad. – ¿Y tú? –

-Bueno con un hombre no pero…-Se detuvo Marshall.

-Con alguien más si- Interrumpió Brad sabiendo que el recuerdo de Lily se estaba haciendo presente.

-Si, exacto- Dijo Marshall cerrando el tema y continuando con su trabajo.

Viendo Marshall que aquella oquedad estaba muy apretada le dio la vuelta Brad, dejándolo bocarriba. Agregó lubricante en su dedo y mientras intentaba acceder en el orificio de Brad tomó el miembro de su amigo para bombearlo. Viendo Marshall que esta vez el acceso comenzó a darse más fácil y que los gemidos de Brad ya no eran de dolor sino de placer, aprovechó para inserta un segundo dedo y posteriormente agregó un tercer dedo para esatr seguro que la dilatación era la adecuada.

-¿Estás listo?- Preguntó Marshall a su amigo.

-Creo que si- Dijo temeroso Brad. –Sólo hay un problema, no creo que te queden los condones que traje- Agregó Brad.

-No te preocupes- Dijo Marshall regresando a la cama después de haber ido por sus condones extra grandes.

-Un momento ¿Por qué traías condones contigo? ¿Qué esperabas que pasara hoy?- Preguntó indignado Brad.

-Creo que los dos queríamos que pasara esto- Dijo Marshall callando a su amigo con un beso.

-Bueno pues has que pase entonces- Dijo impaciente Brad.

Marshall obedeció colocándose el condón. Tomó a su amigo por la cintura y levanto la pelvis de Brad. Lubricando su miembro puso la punta en la entrada de Brad. Lentamente comenzó a adentrarse en su amigo. Los primeros centímetros no costaron trabajo pero de repente Brad lanzó un fuerte grito.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Marshall deteniéndose.

Brad asintió moviendo la cabeza sin dejar de hacer un gesto de dolor.

-¿Quieres que me salga?- Preguntó Marshall.

Brad negó con la cabeza. Marshall esperó a que Brad se acostumbrar mientras besaba tiernamente el rostro de este. Dicho gesto hizo que Brad relajara su esfínter generando una succión que jaló el miembro de Marshall aún más adentro. Marshall volvió a esperar en esta nueva profundidad.

-Continúa- Ordenó Brad.

Marshall obedeció procediendo con sumo cuidado, pero esta vez la entrada fue más amable pese a que aún le provocaba dolor a Brad. Cuando Marshall llegó al fondo volvió a esperar a que Brad se volviera a acostumbrar. Mientras volvió a besar apasionadamente a su amigo.

-¿Estás listo o quieres esperar más tiempo?- Preguntó Marshall.

-¡Claro que no! Marshall hazme tuyo ahora mismo- Exigió Brad.

-Claro que si-

Marshall sacó casi completamente su miembro del interior de Brad.

-Me perteneces- Dijo Marshall antes de dejar ir con toda lentitud la totalidad de su herramienta en las profundidades de Brad para lentamente volverla a sacar.

-Te pertenezco- Dijo Brad antes de que Marshall volviera a sumergirse en su interior.

A pesar que Marshall realizó las embestidas con toda la calma del mundo Brad sentía que se partiría en dos en cualquier momento. Pese a eso Brad estaba disfrutando del momento, así que tomó su miembro para estimularse él solo, aumentando el placer que su amigo le estaba dando. Poco a poco y sin darse cuenta Marshall fue aumentando el ritmo hasta que perdió completamente la razón embistiendo con toda la intensidad que podía.

-¡Oh si Marshall! hazme olvidar a Kara- Rogaba Brad a Marshall. -Más, más…-

Marshall disfrutaba no sólo con la apretada cavidad de Brad sino de los ruegos que le hacía su amigo, motivándolo a mantener la fuerza de sus embestidas. Los minutos pasaron y Brad no tardó en correrse con un gran grito y disparando su semilla en sí mismo. Marshall duró un par de minutos después, cayendo rendido en los brazos de Brad.

Al día siguiente dejaban el hotel. Brad caminaba sosteniéndose de Marshall, el dolor en el trasero le impedía caminar con normalidad.


	2. El regreso de los amigos almuerzo

-Las personas como tú, personas con esperanza, visión e integras deberían de ser jueces y llevar la batuta- Dijo Brad en un tono motivacional a Marshall.

Marshall sonrió orgulloso.

-Deberías estar en la Suprema Corte- Continuó Brad -Pero también deberías de estar allá atrás en el callejón conmigo, recordando viejos tiempos en un hotel en Vermont- Brad dijo sin cambiar su tono motivacional pero rosando su mano con la de Marshall.

-¡Brad!- Exclamo asustado Marshall.

-Por cierto la dermatitis no era tan sería, ya desapareció ¿Quieres ver?- Dijo Brad antes de levantarse. -Te espero afuera- Dijo antes de salir del Bar.

Marshall dudó. Habían pasado ya 6 años de aquella noche en Vermont y en todo este tiempo ninguno de los dos había hecho mención de ese acontecimiento. En esa ocasión estaban afectados por el término de sus respectivas relaciones y confundieron la amistad con el deseo. Ahora que Kara había vuelto a terminar con Brad la historia se repetía para este. Pero para Marshall todo era muy diferente, ahora estaba casado con Lily y era padre de Marvin. En ese entonces eran solteros y no estaban engañando a nadie pero hoy Marshall era un responsable jefe de familia que además no necesitaba ningún tipo de desahogo. Entendía el dolor por el que pasaba su amigo pero esta vez no se iba repetir aquella situación. Marshall se levantó para ir a hablar con Brad y ofrecerle un consuelo que no fuera sexual.

Marshall salió al callejón y se encontró con una imagen increíble. Brad recargaba su pecho contra la pared mientras insertaba sus dedos en su orificio para lubricarlo. Cuando notó a Marshall se dio la vuelta mostrando que no tenía ni pantalón ni calzoncillos, pero tenía aun puestos sus zapatos y sus calcetines negros, su corbata rayada caía sobre sus hombros y su camisa estaba abierta al igual que su saco. Brad había cambiado mucho en estos 6 años, había cambiado tanto que parecía ya otra persona. Sus rasgos juveniles y frescos se habían ido dando lugar a un aspecto mucho más maduro y desaliñado. Había dejado crecer su pelo y su barba. Pero su cuerpo ¡era increíble! Siempre tuvo buen cuerpo pero ahora estaba increíblemente marcado y definitivamente la dermatitis había desaparecido por completo.

Marshall desvió la mirada y con sus manos intento cubrir a la distancia la intimidad expuesta de su amigo.

-Así que has venido- Dijo Brad dirigiendo sus pasos lentamente en dirección de Marshall. – Ya estoy me preparado para ti

-Brad, por favor, se que estas afectado por tu ruptura con Kara pero esta no es la forma de superarla- Dijo Marshall comenzando a dar pasos hacia atrás intentando alejarse de Brad.

-Exacto Marshall necesito de ti y de tu enorme herramienta para olvidarla- Pidió Brad aprisionando a su amigo contra la pared como un lobo a su presa.

-Brad yo estoy casado y…-Marshall fue interrumpido por los apasionados besos de Brad.

Marshall tenía que admitir que el rose masculino de la barba de Brad en cada beso estaban despertando a su miembro pero no se iba a dejar llevar por eso. Tomó a Brad de los brazos y lo alejó de él.

-Esto no va a pasar, - Sentenció Marshall.

-¿Pero por qué?- Preguntó Brad.

-¡Estoy casado Brad!-

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?-

-¡Qué le soy fiel a Lily!-

\- ¿Te refieres a que no quieres nada de esto?- Dijo Brad tomando las orillas de su camisa revelando su marcado torso y dándose la vuelta y mostrando su firme trasero.

-Brad no hagas eso, ya te dije que no- Dijo Marshall mientras su miembro comenzaba a crecer.

-¿Ni una felación?- Preguntó sorprendido Brad.

-Marshall solo negó con la cabeza.

Brad agachó la cabeza intentando ocultar su rostro para comenzar a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Es sólo… qué… yo… ¡Kara!- Balbuceó entre sollozos Brad.

Marshall abrazó a su amigo conmovido por sus sollozos.

-Desahógate amigo, sácalo todo- Dijo Marshall alejando su pelvis para evitar que Brad notara la firmeza de su miembro.

-Es solo que creo que nunca encontraré el amor- Dijo Brad derramando sus lágrimas en los hombros de su amigo.

-Oh ¿por qué dices eso?- Preguntó Marshall – ¿No viste como te veían todos en la corte? Todo el mundo te quería comer, hasta el juez, ¡Sobretodo el juez!

-Si ¿pero eso de que me sirve? Veme estoy solo, no tengo a nadie en el mundo-

-¡Oh no digas tonterías! Sabes que me tienes a mí-

-¿Enserio Marshall?-

-Claro, siempre estaré ahí para ti- Dijo Marshall sintiéndose asfixiado por el abrazo de Brad

-Gracias Marshall, significa mucho para mí

Brad se quedo en silencio aferrado a su amigo, Marshall rogaba porque nadie pasara por el callejón y lo viera en esta situación tan incómoda.

-¿Crees que soy atractivo?- Preguntó Brad.

-Si, por favor, mírate tienes el cuerpo más increíble que he visto y eres súper varonil- Dijo Marshall intentando reconfortar a Brad.

-Entonces ¿por qué no me deseas?- Preguntó Brad levantando su rostro para ver a Marshall con mirada de tristeza.

-No es que no te desee sino que estoy casado pero si no lo estuviera ahora mismo te tendría contra la pared- Dijo Marshall arrepintiéndose de lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Enserió Marshall? Eso de verdad me gustaría. Tengo un vació que sólo tú y tu enorme… "amigo" pueden llenar- Dijo Brad señalando con la mirada la entrepierna de Marshall. –Pero lo entiendo se que amas a Lily y que debes de estar con ella-

\- Agradezco que lo entiendas- Dijo Marshall pero notando que Brad aun estaba muy triste.

-Creo que debemos entrar- Dijo- Brad.

-Sería buena idea- Dijo Marshall.

-Entra tú primero. Yo me pondré mi pantalón e intentare buscar mi dignidad-

Marshall dio algunos pasos hacia la puerta pero se detuvo viendo la gran tristeza de su amigo que caminaba hacia sus pantalones doblados sobre un bote de basura.

-Está bien, pero sólo una felación y ya- Dijo Marshall recargándose en la pared y sacando su descomunal erección.

Más tardó Marshall en sacarla que en lo que Brad estaba de rodillas en el sucio piso del callejón recorriendo con sus labios la enorme longitud de Marshall. Brad se estaba esforzando pues pretendía que Marshall se olvidara que estaba casado con Lily. A su boca Brad agregó una de sus manos para poder abarcar todo el miembro. Continuó un rato más hasta que cambió a lamer y saboreara sólo la punta mientras que usaba sus dos manos para estimular el miembro de Marshall. Este comenzó a ver estrellas con el magistral trabajo de su amigo. Cuando menos se dio cuenta Marshall, Brad deslizó con sus labios un condón sobre su miembro.

Brad se levantó y se puso contra la pared, al lado de Marshall mostrando su musculoso trasero.

-Párteme en dos- Rogó Brad sabiendo que tal vez Marshall no querría.

Para sorpresa de Brad, Marshall lo llevó a los botes de basura para acostarlo sobre ellos. Marshall prefería esta posición pues quería ver el trabajado cuerpo de su amigo mientras lo penetraba. Levantando las piernas de su amigo y sin mayores miramientos comenzó a insertar su miembro en el apretado interior de Brad. La intromisión fue lenta pues aunque Brad se había preparado muy bien el miembro de Marshall era muy grande. Brad estaba encantado había esperado muchos años para este momento.

El bombeo comenzó después de que Marshall alcanzara a llenar la totalidad de Brad.

-¡Oh si Marshall! Me encanta- Gimió Brad.

Sin dejar de bombear, Marshall masajeó con fuerza el marcado abdomen de su amigo.

\- Brad tienes un cuerpo increíble- Dijo gruñendo Marshall.

Brad intentó responder pero Marshall lo hizo gemir al pellizcar sus oscuros pezones para luego apretar sus duros pectorales. Brad se sentía como un juguete a merced de los caprichos de Marshall. Sus bocas se unieron para devorarse la una a la otra, las figuras de Lily y Kara habían desaparecido, sólo quedaban dos amigos unidos por placer. Marshall prosiguió devorando el grueso y sensible cuello de su amigo.

-¡Oh Marshall¡- Susurró Brad en medio de sus gemidos.

-No te volveré a dejar ir jamás- Dijo posesivamente Marshall.

-Siempre estaré a tú lado. Desde hace años me hiciste tuyo - Dijo Brad aferrándose al cuerpo de si amigo.

Marshall se sentía cerca así que sujetó con fuerza las caderas de su amigo para aumentar el ritmo y la fuerza de las embestidas, causando que Brad se retorciera de placer. Marshall se sentía orgulloso viendo a aquel escultural machote sometido ante él. Brad no tardó en llegar sin siquiera tocar su propio miembro, derramando su semilla sobre su torso marcado. Marshall salió de Brad, quitándose la protección pensaba derramar sus fluidos sobre su amigo, pero este se le adelantó y poniéndose de rodillas devoró el miembro de Marshall hasta que se vino en su boca. Brad no permitió que nada se desperdiciara.

-¿Te gustó mi actuación?- preguntó Brad mientras se levantaba para comenzar a vestirse.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó contrariado Marshall.

-A que no tengo dudas de si soy atractivo ¡Se que soy súper ardiente!- Dijo Orgulloso Brad mientras abrochaba su pantalón.

-¿Qué?-

-Además no he terminado con Kara, de hecho nos casaremos en seis meses- Dijo Brad abotonando su camisa.

-¡Espera! ¿Mentiste para tener sexo conmigo?- Preguntó Marshall.

-Exacto- Contestó Brad anudando el nudo de su corbata.

-¿Ósea que no nos vamos a ver mañana para almorzar?-

Brad camino seductoramente hacia Marshall.

-Si nos vamos a ver pero no para almorzar- Dijo en un tono sugerente Brad mientras jugueteaba con la corbata de Marshall.

-Eso me gusta- Dijo Marshall antes que su boca fuera silenciada por los besos de Brad.


End file.
